


Espíritu navideño

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres veces que Tom quiso tener una navidad perfecta, y una que sí la tuvo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espíritu navideño

_(Un 24 o 25 de diciembre del 1996)_

Bill estaba impaciente por llegar a casa, la nariz pegada a la ventana del auto viendo pasar las calles cubiertas en nieve y una que otra persona bien enfundada en gorros, guantes y bufandas caminando apresuradas por las calles en compras de último minuto.

—Mami, ¿falta mucho? —preguntó, observando por un segundo fascinado el vapor que salió de su boca. No era nuevo pero nunca fallaba en llamarle la atención.

—No, pero tengo que conducir con cuidado por el hielo en las pistas, cariño —respondió Simone, observando de reojo a Bill resoplar y cambiar de posición, hundiéndose en su asiento y con los brazos cruzados encima de su pecho. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisita—. Si no querías venir a buscar el regalo para la abuela conmigo, ¿por qué no te quedaste en casa con Tom?

—Porque Tom es un tonto —replicó Bill inmediatamente con un puchero.

Sí, Tom era un tonto y era su culpa que hubiera decidido de modo intempestivo acompañar a su mamá a recoger en una tienda de antigüedades el presente para la abuela y que hubiese estado a una nada de morir de puro aburrimiento. Todo porque su gemelo no había querido jugar con él en la nieve, prefiriendo quedarse a ver una película. Una tonta película muy pero muy vieja protagonizada por una niña fea y un viejito gordo… Pero qué podía esperar, su hermano tonto había querido ver una película tonta.

Tonta, tonta, tonta.

“Tomi tonto”, murmuró una vez más. Sin embargo, apenas llegaron, bajó del auto y corrió hacia la casa, provocando que su mamá lo amonestara por el peligro de resbalarse y estamparse en la acera resbalosa. Ignorándola fue en búsqueda de Tom, dispuesto a perdonarle que le hubiera ignorado y contarle las cosas extrañas que había visto en la tienda de antigüedades. Después de todo, Bill tenía siete años y eran pocas las veces que pasaba la tarde lejos de su hermano como para que el resentimiento le durase.

Tom estaba en la sala con un bol medio lleno de frituras en las piernas. En la pantalla pasaban los créditos finales de una película.

—¿Qué estabas mirando? —preguntó con curiosidad, sentándose al lado de Tom en el piso alfombrado con las piernas cruzadas.

—Milagro en la calle 34.

Bill arrugó el ceño. Tom había estado viendo eso cuando le dijo que no quería salir a jugar con él por cuarta vez y que dejara de fastidiar. Indignado, el menos de los gemelos había corrido a anunciarle a su mamá con las mejillas infladas que iría con ella porque ya no soportaba estar un instante más en un sitio donde no era apreciado. Lo había dicho con tanta solemnidad que Simone había aceptado divertida su compañía y le había ayudado a ponerse el abrigo. Tom no se había molestar en despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

—¿Es la película más larga del mundo o qué? Mamá y yo estuvimos fuera por horas.

—La vi dos veces, bobo —explicó Tom, quitando el bol de sus piernas.

Ante la ofensa, Bill estaba por saltar y contestar con algo semejante cuando vio las facciones de su hermano y olvidó por completo qué iba a decir. Los ojos de Tom brillaban de una manera muy peculiar, su mentón tenía vestigios de frituras y, en sí, lucía _feliz_. Muy feliz.

Y no era que ser feliz fuese algo especialmente raro para ellos, pero tanto Bill como Tom estaban conscientes de lo que sucedía en casa: sus padres discutían a menudo, los viajes de Jörg de trabajo eran cada vez más largos y la expresión normal de Simone mutaba de cálida a estar a la defensiva cuando su papá hablaba o tomaba alguna disposición.

Varios de sus compañeros de escuela tenían padres divorciados y decían que era genial ya que recibían el doble de mimos y obsequios. Considerando eso, y que ya había habido dos oportunidades en las que Simone y Jörg se habían lanzado objetos en medio de una de sus peleas, Tom y Bill no deseaban más que una separación.

—Tomi, ¿por qué estás así? —preguntó con suavidad en vez de soltar cualquier insulto.

—Porque estamos navidad —dijo Tom con simplicidad y se levantó, bol en mano, obedeciendo el llamado de Simone avisando que la cena había llegado.

Bill frunció el ceño, considerando de nuevo que su hermano era un tonto pero esta ocasión por un motivo distinto.

Navidad en la casa de los Kaulitz no consistía en la celebración del nacimiento de Jesús ni en una razón imbatible para pasar una noche a la luz de los adornos de un árbol y bebiendo chocolate caliente después de una comida especial. Tom y Bill recibían regalos igual que todos sus compañeros de clase porque eran unos niños a los que mamá les gustaba consentir, y la abuela los recibía porque su cumpleaños coincidía. Pero en eso quedaba.

Con pesadez, Bill se lavó las manos y fue hacia al comedor, en donde saludó a su papá que estaba poniendo los platos.

—¿Qué hay para comer? —preguntó a Jörg

—Pizza —respondió su papá, desordenándole el cabello en un gesto de afecto—. Anda ayudar a tu mamá y a tu hermano que ya se están demorando mucho.

Bill hizo caso, arreglándose los mechones que le caían en la cara y avanzando a la cocina. Al ingresar vio que todo rastro de felicidad de Tom se había evaporado y en vez de una sonrisa amplia y contagiosa había un puchero Bill marca registrada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó curioso, recibiendo los cubiertos que le tendía su mamá.

—Que Tom ha salido inesperadamente con que quiere cordero de cena con ensalada de fideos y tener Christstollen de postre.

—¡Es que es navidad y…!

—Basta —silenció Simone con una dureza que se desvaneció al ver los ojos de su hijo mayor ponerse acuosos—. Tom, no te pongas así. Sabes que nosotros no celebramos esta época como el resto.

—Pero, pero… Mamá, ¿al menos podemos poner villancicos en la tele?

—No, cielo, ahora no. Tu padre y yo queremos anunciarles algo.

Desde el comedor se escuchó la voz de Jörg y Simone resopló, dejando de prestarle atención a Tom y cogiendo una de las cajas de pizza antes de salir de la cocina. Bill había presenciado toda la escena en silencio pero al segundo en el que su mamá desapareció de sus vistas, se lanzó a abrazar a Tom.

—Déjame —dijo Tom con la voz sofocada por la fuerza de su abrazo.

Por supuesto, Bill no lo hizo y estuvieron enlazados por casi un minuto en el abrazo más largo que habían tenido en su corta vida, sin contar los de la Nana que eran una tortura porque ella olía a una mezcla de naftalina y perfume caro.

—Cuando seamos grandes te prometo que tendrás la navidad que quieres —afirmó Bill ceremoniosamente—. Con cordero, pato, o lo que sea y ensalada de fideos aunque la odiemos. Y villancicos y todo eso.

Tom asintió, enjugándose los ojos con la manga de la camiseta de Bill sin que este hiciese algo, y los dos se unieron a sus padres que estaban sumergidos en un silencio tenso. Comieron callados hasta que Jörg se aclaró la garganta y dijo que Simone y él habían tomado una decisión.

—Su madre y yo nos hemos planteado separarnos desde hace unos meses. Ahora es definitivo que lo haremos.

Bill se quedó pestañeando seguido, dejando de masticar el pedazo de pizza que acababa de llevarse a la boca. Tom se quedó igual de estático.

—Quiero que sepan que esto no es culpa de ustedes —intervino Simone—. Nosotros… estaremos mejor si cada uno vive por su cuenta, pero deben saber que su padre los verá tan seguido como el trabajo le permita y podrán visitarlo en el departamento que se comprará. Sé que representará un cambio y quiero que tengan presentes que también estamos pensando en los mejor para ustedes.

De los gemelos, el primero en hacer algún movimiento fue Tom, que se incorporó y se fue atropelladamente hacia las escaleras; era evidente que iba a ir a refugiarse en su habitación. Fue entonces que Bill tragó la comida que todavía tenía en la boca y también se levantó.

—Billy, por… —intentó decir Simone.

Bill negó con la cabeza.

—Voy con Tomi —informó, y con eso siguió los pasos de su hermano, satisfecho cuando Jörg detuvo a Simone de perseguirlos.

Tom no estaba triste porque sus padres fueran a separarse, era otra cosa. Bill llegó al segundo piso y encontró a su gemelo a su dormitorio a oscuras, sentado con las rodillas flexionadas encima de la cama. Sin encender la luz se sentó a su costado.

—Papá y mamá serán más felices si papá se va.

—Ya lo sé —replicó Tom en tono bajo. Bill buscó a tientas su mano y la apretó—. En navidad la familia la pasa junta y canta villancicos pegajosos y feos. No come pizza ni muchos menos te dicen que tus papás ya no vivirán juntos.

Bill volvió a apretar la mano de Tom, quien soltó aire ruidosamente.

 

 

 _(22 de diciembre del 2003)_

Bill contemplaba con el rabillo del ojo a su hermano empecinado en colocar las figurillas de madera de todos los colores su árbol y las estrellas de papel sin fijarse en el programa que supuestamente estaba viendo en la TV.

Tenían un árbol de navidad. Uno pequeñito y de plástico pero era suyo y estaba puesto en un rincón de la sala. Tom le había encargado a su padrastro conseguirlo con el dinero que había recibido de una tía por su cumpleaños y que estaba ahorrando para una guitarra nueva, y Gordon había colaborado comprando por su cuenta adornos y luces. A Simone le había llamado la atención el capricho de su hijo mayor, pero así como había tolerado cada una de las excentricidades de sus gemelos, siguió la corriente y hasta estuvo de acuerdo en cocinar algo tradicional para el 24, ya que el 25 tendrían que ir donde la abuela.

—¿No quieres ir a visitar Andreas? Has estado en eso todo el día en eso —preguntó Bill a la vez que se rendía y apagaba la TV.

No recibió y con una mueca se acercó a Tom, sentándose en el suelo no muy lejos de él.

—Mamá dice que horneará galletas y comprará nueces para ponerlos también. ¿No te parece genial? —dijo Tom en voz baja, absorto en colocar las luces sin hacer caer ninguna decoración.

A Bill _no_ le parecía genial.

—Te dejaré copiar mi tarea de matemática si jugas conmigo Halo ahora mismo —intentó de nuevo.

Tom meneó la cabeza, sonriendo al conectar las luces y verlas encendidas. Quisiera aceptarlo o no, se veía bonito, sin embargo, Bill no se molestó en comentarlo en voz alta. El año pasado no había sucedido eso, ni siquiera el antepasado… y, de pronto, Tom se convertía en un apasionado de la navidad con todo el espíritu de la fiesta en él. Era raro.

—Tomi, vamos practicar las nuevas can…

—No, me falta traer los regalos que ya nos han dado y ponerlos alrededor —negó Tom con celeridad, poniéndose en pie.

Bill rodó los ojos. Tom fue hacia los estantes inferiores de una de las vitrinas y trajo consigo cuatro obsequios de distintos tamaños y forrados en papel de regalo. Dos eran de su padre, uno para uno, y los otro dos eran de sus abuelos.

—¿Por qué de repente eres como un maldito elfo de Santa Claus? —quiso saber Bill, mirándose las uñas y en tono aburrido.

—No soy un elfo —rebatió Tom, acomodando los regalos.

—Pues pareces uno… —dijo Bill, levantándose y limpiándose polvo imaginario de su trasero.

—Y tú pareces el Grinch —contraatacó Tom sin pensarlo y Bill, que había resuelto ir a visitar a Andreas solo, arrugó la frente.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? El Grinch.

Tom se encogió de hombros, poniéndose a su altura.

—Un hombrecillo muy peludo y verde que odia la navidad—expresó con una sonrisa nerviosa que no se les escapó a Bill.

—¿Qué tengo yo de verde y peludo…? Espera, ¿de dónde has sacado eso? —preguntó, pero al momento la súbita realización golpeó a Bill. Georg tenía el DVD de una película llamada El Grinch protagonizada y por Jim Carrey—. ¡El sábado no estabas viendo porno!

—¿Y?

Bill se desternilló ante el leve sonrojo de su hermano.

Desde que Delivish había firmado contrato con Sony BMG hacía ya unos meses tenían alquilado un departamento-estudio en el que pasaban los fines de semana en pos de practicar junto con Gustav y Georg. La semana pasada no había sido distinto, pero cuando Pat les había propuesto salir la noche del sábado a comer en vez de ordenar como siempre, Tom había desistido alegando sentirse mal de la garganta. Al principio, Bill había insistido en acompañarlo, pero desistió y prometió regresar con dulces.

Al escuchar que la puerta se abría, Tom había corrido al televisor y apagado el DVD con rapidez, causando la extrañeza de todos. Georg había comentado algo como, “seguro andabas viendo porno”, a lo cual el guitarrista había asentido con una sonrisa pícara y Bill había tornado los ojos, también creyéndose el cuento.

—Dios mío, Tom, no me digas que te invadió el espíritu navideño por ver una película para niños —dijo cuando las risas murieron.

El otro chico alzó un hombro. Sus mejillas seguían acaloradas.

—Creo que me decías antes algo de la tarea de matemática, ¿uh? —dijo Tom, buscando re-direccionar la conversación a zonas menos vergonzosas.

Bill volvió a reír y no paró de hacerlo hasta que un cojín le cayó en plena cara.

—Ouch —se quejó, sobándose la nariz y limpiándose lágrimas imaginarias de burla—. Vaya agresividad. Oye, una pregunta. —Tom estaba abriendo la boca para negarse, y Bill se adelantó—: Es inofensiva, lo juro. Has comprado un arbolito, lo has decorado y harás que mamá cocine. ¿Has planeado algo más?

Tom se quedó pensativo unos segundos y luego sonrió.

—Claro. Me disfrazaré de Santa Claus —Bill no supo si liberar la carcajada que tenía atrapada en la garganta y rodar por el suelo o quedarse atónito y tomar a Tom con seriedad—, y obviamente tú serás la señora Claus. Arriba tengo los disfraces.

Ante eso, Bill sí no pudo evitar que las risotadas invadieran la estancia y se lanzara hacia donde estaba su hermano para darle golpes sin fuerza, de los cuales Tom recibió un par antes de enseñarle el dedo corazón y correr hacia las escaleras. Bill lo siguió y forcejeó con su hermano para ingresar a la habitación en la que buscaba encerrarse.

—¡Tomi, no tienes disfraces, ¿verdad?! —preguntó, mitad en broma mitad en serio. Seguía riendo.

Tom se unió a su risa y dejó de bloquearle el camino, pero como Bill siguió empujando, ambos terminaron en el suelo. No hubo ruidos de lamentos o dolor sino sendas carcajadas que resonaron por todo el cuarto.

—Tomi, de ahora en adelante te prohíbo ver películas navideñas —dijo Bill cuando la calma volvió.

—No puedes prohibirme nada —refutó Tom con serenidad. Seguían tendidos en el piso y sin ganas de levantarse.

Habían tenido muchos momentos difíciles que habían empeorado a la potencia mil cuando tenían trece años, sin embargo, su relación era más fuerte que nunca. Y eso se podía sentir en la situación.

—Sí puedo —insistió Bill terco, reptando el medio metro que le separaba de Tom.

—Bill —advirtió, sintiendo hormigueos en los pies y en el vientre. Pero todo eso se desvaneció al segundo. Arrugó la nariz y detuvo las manos de su hermano en su bragueta—. ¿Hueles eso?

Bill olfateó y le ratificó que olía a… quemado. Los dos chicos se incorporaron y bajaron al primer piso en donde era aire era muy denso y era dificultoso respirar, tanto que Bill tosió y Tom le agarró del brazo para que no se quedara atrás.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntaron al unísono, llegando a donde estaba su padrastro en la sala frente a lo que una hora antes era un arbolito adornado por miles de cosas y que ahora estaba reducido a algo negruzco y que expedía un olor desagradable.

—Un cortocircuito con las luces del árbol o eso adivino —dijo Gordon, dejando a un costado el extintor que había utilizado para apagar las llamas de fuego—. Hay que abrir las ventas y las puertas para que la casa se ventile.

Una vez que lo hubieran hecho, Gordon empezó a hablar por teléfono con Simone explicándole qué había pasado y los gemelos se sentaron en el porche. Tom tenía una expresión fúnebre, alumbrada por las luces blancas y rojas en los árboles de pino de sus vecinos y Bill bufó a los pocos minutos, halándole de la mano hacia el jardín trasero que estaba desierto y en penumbras.

—Era un árbol diminuto y debemos estar agradecidos de que lo único que perdiéramos fueran los regalos de papá y los abuelos así que quiero que quites esa cara —ordenó.

—No.

—Es estúpido, Tom —dijo.

Tom lo sabía. Y Bill sabía que Tom lo sabía. Pero también los dos estaban al tanto que había veces en las que Tom quería poner corazón en algo y si no resultaba le afectaba más de lo que aceptaría en voz alta. Compartieron un cigarro y cuando Bill buscó la mano de Tom resguardada del frío en el bolsillo de su abrigo y la apretujó, no fue rechazado. Ahí compartieron un beso con olor a plástico chamuscado y con sabor a frustración y a empatía.

 

 

 _(24 de diciembre del 2009)_

Bill se sacó los lentes de sol y parpadeó reiteradas veces para asimilar lo que tenía delante: la sala de su casa parecía sacada de una postal navideña, musiquita horrible incluida y de los típicos colores rojos, verdes y dorados. Dejó las numerosas bolsas de compras que tenía en las manos sin cuidado en los sillones e inspeccionó con más detenimiento la decoración. Había un árbol de navidad de casi dos metros de altura y adornado con ángeles, piñas, campanas, lazos, bolas, estrellas y guirnaldas. Era increíble. Pero ahí no quedaba todo, las repisas de sus escasos muebles estaban con luces y uno que otro ornamento con formas alusivas a la navidad… e incluso tenían una pirámide de navidad.

En la recámara principal encontró a Tom tendido en su cama con despreocupación y a sus cuatro perros extendidos por sus pies, quienes al verlo se emocionaron y no estuvieron contentos hasta que los saludó a cada uno por su nombre y les acarició la cabeza.

—No olvidaste que tenías que comprarle un regalo a la abuela, ¿verdad? —dijo Tom a modo de saludo.

—No, mañana le entregaremos un encantador prendedor de los años 30… Uhm, Tom, si no es molestia, ¿puedes explicarme qué pasó? —Ante la mirada de su hermano, Bill no pudo creer que tuviera que alargar su explicación—: Lo de la sala, Tom. El árbol, los papá noeles de cerámica, los adornos, todo. Cualquier desconocido entra y piensa que somos unos chiflados de la temporada.

—Pero es navidad, ¿no? Creí que un poco de decorado no nos caería mal —anunció Tom con simpleza, volviendo la mirada a su revista de autos e indudablemente negándose a explayarse.

—¿Eso es un poco? —Bill rió bajito mientras se descalzaba y se hacía espacio entre sus perros—. El año pasado no tuviste estas ganas locas de celebrar navidad, ¿y en qué demonios de tiempo lo hiciste si estuve fuera por unas horas? No me digas que contrataste a alguien y…

Bill se quedó mudo antes de acabar su oración. Había identificado cierto patrón en el comportamiento de su gemelo: Tom veía una película con temática navideña y acababa insuflado con la ganas de festejar navidad. O al menos eso había ocurrido ya dos ocasiones. Si lo hacía a propósito o era casualidad no podía saberlo, pero lo que sí, que era risible. Y adorable, hasta un punto.

—¿Qué película fue esta vez, eh? —cuestionó con una sonrisa. Se echó, apoyando la cabeza en el brazo, muy cerca de Tom que negó a apartar su revista. Bill lo hizo por él de un manotazo gentil—. ¿Qué película? —presionó.

—¿Por qué crees que…?

—Tom —interrumpió Bill sin mofa—, ya fuiste atrapado. A los siete fue Milagro en la calle, uh, ¿qué calle? No recuerdo. A los catorce fue El Grinch. ¿Cuál fue la de ahora?

—Tendrás que matarme para que te lo diga —sonrió Tom, rindiéndose. Bill devolvió la sonrisa y con gracia se sentó encima de las rodillas juntas de su hermano, quien le miró afilando los ojos—. ¿Qué tienes en mente, Bill Kaulitz?

—Convencerte que te confiese, Tom Kaulitz.

Bill nunca tuvo la oportunidad de mostrarle a Tom qué tenía en mente debido a que empezaron a oler a quemado y el cantante tuvo la sensación de déjà vu.

—¡Mierda, lo olvidé! —exclamó Tom, alzándose de pronto y haciendo que tanto Bill como uno de sus perros cayeran al suelo. Uno jadeó por la sorpresa y el otro ladró, ocasionando que los demás también lo hicieran.

El olor se hizo más intenso y Bill arrugó la nariz, levantándose y yendo hacia la cocina en donde ubicó a Tom con el ceño fruncido y los labios hechos una línea fina. El horno estaba abierto y dejaba ver una bandeja con carne carbonizada.

—No jodas, ¿habías cocinado? —dijo incrédulo, cerrando la puerta de la cocina para que ninguna de sus mascotas entrara llamado por el aroma—. ¿Tom?

Habían quedado en que ese año solamente irían el mismo 25 a la casa de la abuela por su cumpleaños y que estarían con su madre en navidad. Era insulso, considerando que la fecha no era celebrado por ellos y que ya tenían su propio espacio al que podían denominar hogar. Además, no habían querido dejar a sus perros solos que después de un desastre monumental estaban vedados en la casa materna para siempre.

—No —negó Tom finalmente, cerrando de una patada el horno y haciendo que Bill enarcara una ceja—. No lo cociné pero debía vigilar que no se quemara. Debía hacer eso y… Fue Realmente amor.

—¿Qué?

—La película que vi este año fue Realmente amor.

La fisonomía de Tom destilaba fastidio, sin embargo, Bill se carcajeó hasta que quedó sin aliento e hizo que los perros desde la sala ladraran acompañándolo.

—Es tu culpa que la viera —agregó Tom, el sonido de las risas de Bill endulzando su ánimo.

Se había pasado toda la mañana arreglando su sala por hacer algo después de ver una película romántica por aburrimiento. Sí, era culpa de Bill por dejarlo a solas por casi veinte horas sin ningún buen motivo más que hacer compras y pasar el rato con Andreas, y era su culpa que hubiera estado tan hastiado que al toparse con esa película con un doblaje al alemán la hubiese dejado. Y también que por más romance que tuviera, sin quererlo hubiese quedado invadido por el espíritu navideño.

—¿Tomi? —El mencionado reaccionó cuando un beso fue depositado en su cuello—.Te prometo que sí tendrás tu navidad ideal.

Bill sonreía muy ampliamente y con determinación, y Tom suspiró, vencido.

—Ni siquiera me gusta tanto la navidad, ¿sabes? —dijo desanimado y Bill asintió—. ¿No quieres mirar Realmente amor conmigo después de salir a buscar qué cenar? —bromeó.

Pero Bill que sabía mejor, se tomó la petición con gravedad y luego de cenar comida tailandesa, vieron la película de principio a fin y Tom se preocupó en dejar muy en claro que no le había gustado y que se sentía como un castigo volver a verla.

 

 

 _(Aún 2009, pero unos pocos días después)_

La sala seguía tan colorida y festiva como cuando Tom, con ayuda pagada, había gastado una mañana completa e inclusive un poco más en montarla. Las oportunidades en las que había dicho que llamaría a la empresa que enviaba gente para que les hiciera la limpieza dos veces a la semana y les pediría que se deshicieran de todo, Bill había dicho que lo dejara así, que se veía bien.

—No entiendo por qué quieres que la sala siga decorada. A ti no te gusta la navidad.

Estaban acurrucados en el sillón de la sala mirando una de las películas favoritas de Bill: Pesadilla antes de navidad por insistencia este, quien en secreto buscaba hacer que su hermano se pusiera con ánimo navideño. En el plasma, Jack ordenaba a sus secuaces a que devolvieran el conejo de pascuas y secuestraran al verdadero _Santa Atroz_.

—¿Quién dice que no me gusta? —Tom puso los ojos en blanco y Bill sonrió—. Hey, tampoco he dicho que me gusta. Hemos crecido juntos, sabes que en casa nunca la celebramos, excluyendo tus intentos que no tuvieron final feliz y ese año que estuvimos en casa de la tía Ingrid cuando teníamos diez.

Quedaron en silencio por quince minutos hasta que sin avisar, Bill tomó el control y detuvo el DVD, dejando caer la manta que les tapaba las piernas y haciendo que Tom le cuestionara qué pasaba.

—Estaba pensando que quizá sea tiempo de que cambiemos eso.

—¿Cambiar qué?

—Podemos decidir qué festejar y qué no —esclareció Bill sonriente, inclinándose y depositando la cabeza en el hombro de Tom, frotando su nariz fría contra su cuello—. Fuimos criados sin creer que navidad era algo especial, ¿cierto? De ahora en adelante eso puede ser distinto.

Tom no lucía convencido, sin embargo, eso a Bill no le interesó; él se encargaría de persuadir a su gemelo como siempre lo hacía. Vieron el resto de la película y luego Tom se fue a hacer unos encargos y a comprar un pastel de frutas secas que a Bill se le había antojado.

Contrario a lo Bill sospechaba al verlo tan relajado como siempre, Pesadilla antes de navidad sí había cumplido con su objetivo: Tom se sentía con buen humor y ganas de pasar una velada a la luz de las luces del.

Todo el trayecto a una boutique que no contaba con servicio de envío donde debía recoger unas botas por las que Bill había pagado una cantidad exorbitante de dinero y después a recoger una de sus guitarras de una tienda de música que necesitaba una revisión, se le hizo imposible no tararear la canción de Jack cuando llegó a la Ciudad de la Navidad no porque fuese pegajosa o porque la supiera con exactitud, sino porque la maravilla que había sentido Jack era contagiosa. Por último fue a una pastelería cerca de su villa y regresó a casa.

—¿Bill? —llamó, sacándose el sobretodo y dejando las llaves.

Ya había anochecido y curioso halló que las únicas luces que estaban prendidas en la sala eran del árbol y unas que no recordaba haber puesto en la chimenea. Dos de sus perros corrieron a darle la bienvenida y Tom se extrañó todavía más al verlos con gorritos y ropas rojas. Sus perros siguieron haciendo bulla y Tom les acarició por unos segundos. En la cocina ubicó a Bill que estaba bien ataviado y también con un gorro rojo en la cabeza.

—¿Bill? —cuestionó admirado, dejando la caja que contenía el pastel en la mesa—. ¿Qué haces vestido así?

—¿No es obvio? ¡Festejaremos navidad! —anunció Bill con felicidad—. Beberemos vino caliente y comeremos cordero… aunque no ensalada de fideos porque sigue sin gustarme. También el pastel que compraste no es precisamente Christstollen, pero digamos que es válido porque está hecho de frutos secos.

Tom seguía sin procesar todo lo que Bill había dicho y ni siquiera fue capaz de hacerlo cuando un gorro similar al que tenía su hermano y sus perros fue puesto en su cabeza. Quería preguntar de dónde había sacado el cordero o los gorros, o por qué estaba con prendas tan elegantes. Pero sí pudo formular la pregunta que realmente le estaba comiendo el cerebro:

—¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

Bill se detuvo un instante al escucharle, sin embargo, reanudó el servir vino caliente en dos copas de cristal sin base y le tendió uno.

—Hace trece años te prometí que tendríamos la navidad que querías. Sabes que jamás cumplo mis promesas, pero por ti hago excepciones.

—¿Estás consciente de que ya no estamos 25?

—¿Y? —dijo Bill con una expresión que demostraba lo poco que le incumbía eso a él.

A Tom el pecho se le infló con amor y meneó la cabeza, avanzando a Bill como si se tratase de una indefensa presa.

—No, Tomi, ahora no —negó Bill, correspondiendo la sonrisa y sintiendo que el corazón le martilleaba el pecho por el deseo. Sin embargo, tenía un plan: primero cena y luego un rato de conversación trivial bajo las luces del árbol

—Ahora sí —dijo Tom resuelto—. ¿Quieres que tenga mi navidad ideal, no? —Bill movió con lentitud la cabeza de arriba abajo, suspicaz—. Bien. Te adelanto que te incluye, pero no una cena, ni árboles…

Bill rió todo lo que pudo hasta que sus labios fueron sellados por un beso.

A Tom le había costado entender pero aceptaba que si en la sala no hubiese ese árbol impresionante que tanto le había costado armar ni las luces de muchos colores bonitos, que si sus perros no estuviesen terriblemente adorables intentando sacarse los gorros o si es que en vez de prendas de diseñador y un maquillaje casi perfecto Bill estuviese en pijamas y con el cabello de recién despertado, igual sería perfecto. Perfecto porque bastaba tener a Bill siempre. Y eso hacía perfecta cualquier navidad… o cualquier día.

-fin-


End file.
